


Kustard drabbles

by Rainbowmandms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms/pseuds/Rainbowmandms
Summary: Drabbles done for Kustard week 2018!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two years now since Sans and Papyrus had met, well, Sans and Papyrus; or rather several of both themselves and their brothers. But opting to stay in what had been dubbed the ‘master line’s had been a decision neither had really hesitated to make once the option was provided to them. And that was how this whole mess had started. Sans, Red, was more than proficient in reading his doubles face by now. The slight tic in Classic’s jaw was practically begging him to physically prod at it. 

“A’igh Classic what's got yer panties in a bunch?” Red asked sipping on his second mustard bottle of the night, he’d shown up to the typical Grillby’s night early avoiding his Papyrus after an argument. 

Sans popped the top on his own bottle and sighed, “Paps thinks we're dating, insists on it. Nothing I'm saying is getting through to him.” 

Red dramatically draped an arm over his eye sockets, “You've been using me this whole time?” 

Sans tossed a ketchup soaked fry at him across the table leaving a smear of the stuff on his face. Red sneered at it wiping it off with his jacket sleeve, “Seriously man, let it drop. ‘S not that big a deal. Let him think what he's gonna think, not really gonna change his mind if its set anyway.” He knew cause that was something both their brothers had in common, once they assumed something was a certain way it was hell trying to explain how they were wrong. 

Sans huffed and shoveled a few fries off the plate and into his face. Red rolled his eyes, somewhere between shitty jokes and bumming smokes off each other, the two of them had genuinely become fairly close friends. Hell Red wouldn't be opposed to actually dating his counterpart- did he really just think that? Eh might as well go for broke. 

“Who says he's wrong?” The blue that flashes into Classics face was actually a rather pretty shade. Red wondered how much darker he could get it to go. The deer in the headlights look was fascinating, had Red ever actually looked like that? 

“I mean if you can't beat ‘em might as well join ‘em, right?” Red grinned. 

Sans blinked at him, “Don't be an asshole Red.” 

“I’m serious. How much different would it really be than now? Add in a little touching here and there and nothing else would really change anyway.” 

Sans looked at him dazed for a few seconds, “I, uh, guess you're right…” 

Red really did poke at the nervous tic in the others jaw then, “Quit freaking out Classic. Not reason when he ain't wrong.”

The rest of the night went exactly how they normally did. One or both of them would be tipsy by the time they left, Grillby would be almost suck of the puns for the night and glare at them with crossed arms as he held the door open. The only real difference was that they left hand in hand.


	2. Nobody Knows Me Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kustard week 2018!

Red groaned, the splitting headache was there still. Papyrus’ healing could only go so far, and after the run in with those loser protestors who had just enough offhanded intent...he didn't want to think about it anymore. 

Sitting on the bedside table was a bottle of painkillers, with the customary does and a half he always used already drawn out sitting in the cap. It was accompanied by a monster brand of some tropical flavored juice and a lighter. 

Neither of their brothers approved of their smoking, so it hadn't been Edge that set this up. Red grinned a bit, but dropped it wincing as he started to sit up. The dull throb in his skull settling behind his eyes wasn't the worst pain he’d ever had, but hell if it wasn't annoying. 

Still Sans had known exactly what kind of mood he’s be in upon waking. He tipped the cap-full of meds back swallowing dry and chasing them with a a long pull from the juice bottle. “Heh, nobody knows me like me.” He muttered snatching up the light in one hand and his disbursed jack in the other.


	3. Getting Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nascent for the great idea of nerdy strip chess! 
> 
> Promt 3 of Kustard week 2018 "Getting Protective"

Sans and Red were lazy. They owned up to it, hell they often relished it. But they were also smart, a fact that neither of their brothers cared to bother thinking of on a regular basis. Which is probably why Edge was slightly surprised to see them engrossed in a game of chess. The taller skeleton had come out of the kitchen to clean the board up following his and his copy’s earlier indulgence. Seeing them occupying the earlier abandoned spot caused him to backpedal directly to the kitchen to rejoin Papyrus in dinner prep. 

Sans was fairly certain that Red had been allowing him to take the board. They had earlier hashed out a friendly game that mixed the concept of chess and strip poker much to the blue jacketed skeletons displeasure. So far in their relationship neither had seen the other without their typical clothing in place (not that Red hadn't more than once brought up said lack of clothing and things that generally followed). 

So far Red had lost his own fur lined jacket and socks, but Sans himself hadn't lost anything yet. All his main line pieces were still in play, and Red was taking this more seriously. If Sans had to guess, he would assume Red was beginning to lose His nerve; his ruby eyelights flicking around trying to stay a few steps ahead with each possible outcome. Of course he could just be trying to get Sans down to well, sans several articles of clothing. But the longer it took the darker male to move the more he wondered. The more Sans thought about it, more nervous Red seemed suddenly. 

“Getting a bit protective all the sudden?” He jibed lightly mooning to the pieces scattered across the board. Reds only answer was the flip of a middle finger and the soft click of a piece moving into place. Sans blinked and sighed shoving his jacket off his shoulders to drop onto the floor as Red sided the defeated peace, moving it to the pool of defeated pieces in the game box. 

It wasn't long before Red was down to his shorts and Sans was tossing a slipper towards the bottom of the staircase. A crashing noise from the kitchen had them both glancing toward the noise, then down to the board, then back up to each other. “I believe that's our cue to be scarce. Wanna take this upstairs?” 

Sans didn't bother to reply, he just disappeared with a small crackle of magic reappearing in his own room shortly followed by his double turned bonefriend.


	4. Closed door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Kustard week 2018 Closed Door

Edge had almost opened the door. Papyrus had sent him out to tell their brothers that dinner was ready. They weren't playing chess any longer and Edge had come up the stairs grumbling to himself about how lazy they had been leaving the game out, failing to properly clean up. He had almost opened the door. The bones of his fingers had been wrapped around the knob ready to twist his wrist. Then he had heard it.

It being a very much smothered noise, like someone was trying to hide making it, perhaps with a pillow pressed to their face. Edge dropped the knob like it had burned him. He whirled on his heel and marched right back down the stairs, he was NOT getting involved in THAT thank you very much! He stopped to clean up the chess board and discovered the small piles of clothing shoved between the card table and couch. He shook his head and finished cleaning up the game pieces before returning to his double to explain that their brothers were otherwise involved and would join them later.


	5. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Kustard week 2018 Remember Me

It had been a week, a whole week in which almost none of them had any time off. So when Blue had invited everyone over to do a chill (at least for him) party in the large yard of his and Stretch’s place Papyrus had refused to deny going. So naturally Sans had gone with him. Which was how he had gotten to be lounging in a hammock watching some of the more ‘spirited' skeletons in their competitions. 

“‘Ey, remember me?” Sans cracked a socket and a smile as Red appeared to his left. “Hhhmmm not sure? Kinda sound familiar, but…” Red scoffed and shoved at him making the hammock sway. 

An hour later when Blue bounded up to try and see what they wanted for food the two were curled together in the hammock fast asleep.


End file.
